


Deal?

by orphan_account



Series: "Always and forever" [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah, Brother/Brother Incest, But Just At The Beginning, Deal, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Elijah cries, Elijah seems a half-slut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingers entwined, First Time, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Klaus almost cries, M/M, Making Love, Some Plot, Tears, Top Klaus, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elijah gives himself to Klaus for the welfare of his beloved ones.( And for his own lust. )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [12 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912898) by [NotAnAngel97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97). 



“ _Brother, don't make me beg for it,” says Elijah, with an exasperated sigh._  
_He shifts from one foot to the other, uncomfortably._  
  
“ _How far would you go, brother-mine? To save your friends?”_  
_Niklaus lays on his back down on the couch, facing him, hands resting onto his lap and eyes barely open._ _He doesn't seem very interested in the speech._  
  
“ _I promised. I said you would accept my deal.”_  
_Elijah bites at his bottom lip, to prevent himself from_ pleading _his brother._  
  
_He's a nobleman. He's never failed in keeping his word, and this will surely not be the first time._  
  
  
“ _Oh, so you_ have  _thought about a deal._  
_Tell me, then. I'm all ears.”_  
_Niklaus changes his position, sitting straight on the sofa._  
  
_Elijah sighs – as if he didn't want this too – and takes one step further._  
_Niklaus looks at him, expectantly, and his breath catches in his throat as Elijah begins to undo his tie._ _His eyes set firmly on the movements of his brother's nimble and slender fingers, and Niklaus spreads his legs apart as Elijah exposes so vulnerably his neck to him, as if he wanted Niklaus to lean over, _closer_ , and bite his so-damnly-soft-looking flesh. Niklaus gulps loudly, unable to shift his gaze elsewhere, even if he was willing to. (Which, by the way, he isn't.) _ _Elijah's tie is dropped on the carpet, with a light sound following it._  
  
_Then Elijah's fingers move to his coat, making it slide down his soulders with slow gestures and then fall onto the floor, beside his tie. Moving on his shirt, he unbuttons it lazily, and, his chest now bare, the few hairs catching in the light of the room, he glances resolutly at Niklaus._  
  
_As if challenging him to make a move._  
  
  
_Niklaus' hands tighten on the couch's armrests, his eyes now fully open, his jaw clenched._  
“ _What are you doing, Elijah?” His voice is full of mistrust and rage, suppresed frustration that comes as waves, crashing against the walls of his mind._  
_Elijah's smile is just mentioned, but the lavish tone in it speaks for itself._  
“ _What do you think, brother?”_  
  
“ _Elijah. I am serious.” His eyes now are narrowing, his voice is rude._  
_He knows his brother has learnt about his insane and dirty crush on him, but that doesn't give him the power nor the privilege to take advantage of that, to play with him. To mess with his feelings._  
“ _As am I, Niklaus,” Elijah says. If not for the jaw clenched nor the tension of his shoulders, he could seem relaxed._  
  
“ _Bullshit. Take your clothes back on.”_  
_As Elijah doesn't listen to him, tracing instead his fingers down his trousers, Niklaus' hunger for his brother's body – and_ love _and_ soul _– turns into fury. “Elijah. Now.” He orders, harsh and, helplessly, hoarse._  
_Elijah notices it. He gives him a knowing smile and places his hand on his own hardening cock, giving it a squeeze through the fabric of his trousers and tilting his head back, a soft moan escaping his lips._  
  
_Niklaus, despite his indignation, can't help but feel his cock twitch at the view in front of him, blood travelling southern. “Elijah...” he tries again, but less convinced, licking his went-dry lips._  
“ _Come on, brother. I know you want me. You want me so fucking bad._  
_You want to fuck me, huh? To fill my hole with your big cock._  
_I can be yours. Right here, right now. Just promise me your help, and I'll be yours._ _You'll be able to do of me everythi–” he can't end the sentence, because his younger brother's lips crash onto his own and Elijah whimpers, satisfied, tugging at Niklaus' shirt, drawing his body closer to him._  
  
“ _Don't make me regret it, brother.”_  
_Despite the threat, there's a shade of fear in his voice. Fear of being used and left alone, fear of allowing Elijah deeper into his heart only to feel it shatter once more. Fear of what could happen afterwards._  
_But there's also an inch of hope – hope that this could be more. More than just a way to obtain his fucking magical-fairy-helping powers, more than just filthy and prohibited sex. It's on that hope that Elijah presses, kissing him back._  
  
_Because, no, this isn't just a quickie. Oh, he so wanted it to be._  
_He has tried to tell himself this was wrong. Since he had learnt it wasn't just a one-sided thing, since he had known Niklaus wanted him too, he had tried to stay away from him, to avoid contact with him, as much as possible._  
_For a little while he had succeeded, yes._  
_But then he had missed Niklaus so much he'd almost got himself sick._  
_And vampires don't get sick. And certainly not Originals._  
  
_So, “I won't,” Elijah assures, and Niklaus finds himself hearing an inner truth in his brother's voice, a shade that makes him moan hoarsely on his brother's lips._  
_They deepen their kiss, wet tongues fighting with each other, teeth teasing._  
_Elijah's left hand tightens in Niklaus' blonde hair, the other one stroking his nape in a gentle touch, almost feather-light. In response Niklaus half-closes his eyes, and he so wishes that caress could last forever, but he has waited for so long –_ too  _long_ – _for this moment to happen, so he finds himself overwhelmed by passion and feelings and he interrupts the sweet movement of Elijah's fingers to pull him against the wall. Then his body leans towards his older brother's and soon their lips return caressing each other, resuming from where they had stopped, struggling just an istant for the lead._  
  
_Niklaus grabs his brother's wrists and pins them at the opposite sides of his brother's face._  
_Then he embeds one leg between Elijah's thighs, rubbing it eagerly against his brother's bulge. Lust stealing his breath away._  
_Niklaus moans, pressing his own erection against Elijah's body and hiding his face into the hollow between Elijah's neck and collarbone, choking against his brother's smooth skin the sobbings and the pleads._

 

_The pace of his thrusts, getting harder and faster, suddenly stops as realisation hits him like ice water._

 

 

  
_He moves backwards, then, he looks up at the place where his hands have positioned his brother's wrists against the wall._  
_Their fingers are locked together._  
_This isn't something occasional fuckers do._  
_This is something_ lovers _do._  
  
_Feeling a knot twist in his stomach, Niklaus looks down to Elijah's face, searching for his brother's eyes._  
_Confusion displayed all over Niklaus' face, tears prickling at the sides of his eyes._  
_Tears he tries to dismiss, because – he's the most powerful creature in the entire world, for God's sake, not a silly teenager on her first crush._  
And yet.  
  
“ _Lijah...”_  
  
_Elijah, instead, seems cool._  
_At least, this is what everyone would see, looking at him._  
_But Niklaus isn't everyone._  
_So, when he looks at him, Niklaus sees something others would miss._  
_There are shades of emotion dancing across his brother's face, a faint fond smile, cheeks slightly reddened._  
  
_When Elijah leans towards him, “Hush”, and lays his lips on Niklaus', he kisses him with such a care and a tenderness that it sends shudders all over Niklaus' back. Niklaus closes his eyes, frowns, and welcomes that deed full of love as someone who's starving for it._  
And he actually is.  
  
_He makes a needy noise, then, clutching at his brother's shoulder blades, to feel him,_ more _,_ more _,_ more _, against him._  
  
__  
  
  
_Niklaus' hands run over Elijah's chest and they stop at the nipples, already hard. He rubs his fingers against them, teasingly._  
_Elijah catches his breath._  
_Niklaus smiles lavishly, returning cocky, and steals another, cast, kiss from his lips, before kneeling down._  
  
_He rubs his fingertips over the fabric of Elijah's trousers, then he leans over and traces the shape of Elijah's cock with his tongue, languorously._  
_Elijah tilts his head back, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip._  
“ _Mhm, yeah,” Niklaus almost purrs, “You like it, don't you?”_  
_Elijah puts a hand on his hair, pulling slightly._  
_If he thinks this is enough of an answer, oh, he's so wrong._  
_Niklaus nibbles the top of his cock, the flustered flesh, stealing a whimper from Elijah._  
_He moans himself at that, and grows more and more excited as other beautiful sounds escape from his brother's lips._  
“ _Do you want more, Elijah? Do you want to feel my lips around your dick? Mmh?”_  
_Elijah tries to answer, but another lick of Niklaus' tongue makes him dizzy and he struggles to find the words._  
“ _Do you want me to swallow all the length of your cock into my mouth? Huh?_

_Answer me, Elijah.”_  
_Elijah thrusts forwards, feeling Niklaus' hot breath against his manhood and whimpering._  
“ _Yes, Klaus. God, yes!”_  
  
_Niklaus lets an amused smile cross his face, as his fingers reach for the hem of his trousers, which are soon laying on the floor. He kisses the top of Elijah's cock, still trapped in the boxers, then he reaches for the string and he makes them fall down only by grabbing it with his teeth, skillfully and meticolously._

  
_Elijah's erection stands now in all its mainliness in front of Niklaus, who licks his lips, smug for being the one to have made his brother this hard._  
“ _God, Lijah. You're so beautiful.”_  
_Elijah moans submissively, goaded by those words._  
_Jesus, not even in his wildest dreams was he so_ attractive _._  
_Niklaus bents over him, to give Elijah what he deserves._  
_His mouth encircles the top of his erection, pinning lightly at the pink flesh, sucking and licking. His fingers grab his testicles, squeezing and teasing. Niklaus moves his head further and further, until all of his older brother's erection is in his mouth, and he's thankful for being a Vampire, because he doesn't feel like he's about to choke. After all, he doesn't have the need to breathe._  
  
_Each of Elijah's whimpers becomes a moan, and each of Elijah's moans becomes almost a cry, and so he's on the edge, Niklaus can gradually feel it, by the scent in the air, the grip on his hair, the thrusts of his brother's hips. A little bit longer and Elijah'll come, his semen will spread in Niklaus' mouth, he'll taste it on the tip of his tongue, and he's really tempted to let this happen, but he has already endured too long his pulsing erection and he needs some relief._  
_Furthermore, he wants to fill his brother, penetrate him, bend him, make him his, tear him apart. He longs for the feeling of their skins tangled together, and he can't wait any longer._  
__  
_So he withdraws from Elijah's dick and, stroking him one last time, he looks up at his brother._  
_Elijah seems outraged, and the feeling is so well spread across his face that Niklaus can't help but chuckle softly, amused._  
  
_He stands up, searches for Elijah's swollen lips, steals a kiss._  
_Then he rubs his tongue against his brother's bottom lip, biting it and tugging it playfully._  
_He approaches Elijah's ear, whispers “Mine”, then traps his lobe between his lips and sucks it._ _He watches happily as Elijah shivers at that attention._  
  
__  
_He holds out his fingers nearby Elijah's lips, and he's smug when his brother doesn't make any effort to understand the implicit meaning, taking them in his mouth and beginning to lick them and suck them._  
_Niklaus' cock twitches, he gasps, and the satisfaction that was in Niklaus before now is evident in Elijah – he's clearly smug of being the one to make his little brother moan in such a way Niklaus' obscene sounds almost steal Elijah's breath away._  
  
_Finally, Niklaus pulls his fingers out of his brother's mouth, crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss, then makes Elijah lie down on his back onto the couch. His lubricated hand tickles at the sensitive flesh between his buttocks, then Niklaus presses his index finger inside and looks directly at his brother, willing not to lose any of his slightest reactions._  
“ _Does it hurt you?”_  
_He can't help but ask, considerate, but his older brother seems to bear it quite well._  
“ _I...”, Elijah licks his lips, “I've thought about this moment many times."_  
_And even if it's not said frankly, Niklaus understands it anyway._  
_He blinks. Once, twice, three times._  
“ _How long?” He catches his breath as soon as he asks the question._  
_There is a moment of silence, and then – “before I even knew you had a crush on me...”_  
  
_Elijah's eyes lower down, Niklaus clenches his jaw._  
“ _And you told me nothing. You made me look like the rotten one. I've felt so miserable, all those nights wondering why I was so dirty, why I wanted you so badly, why I couldn't lay my eyes on you without thinking of kissing you and making you mine... and you reciprocated my feelings. All the time. It was never one-sided.”_  
_Elijah looks everywhere except Niklaus, feeling extremely guilty._  
“ _Niklaus, please. Understand. I was scared._  
…  _it was wrong.”_  
It  is _wrong_ _–_ _but he doesn't say it._  
_He's been too long trying to convince himself not to love Niklaus. He's always failed._  
  
_Niklaus feels anger,_ so much _anger, and he's about to direct all of that feeling towards his brother, but, as soon as he looks up to Elijah, he notices that he's_ trembling _. Like, he's all shivers and repressed tears, and Niklaus can't stand the view, he's never seen his brother in such a state, maybe only once._  
Instead, he leans over his brother and he hugs him, tightly.  
“ _Hush. It's all right. It's all right.”_  
_He strokes his thumb upon Elijah's cheek, and it feels strange, with the roles suddenly reversed, when Elijah was always the one to cuddle him every time he was about to break down, the one to hold him whole, to dry up with his fingertips the tears falling from Niklaus' eyes every time Mikael hurt him._  
_Sometimes, Niklaus wonders if he wasn't already falling in love with his brother a thousand years ago._  
  
“ _Sorry, sorry,” repeates Elijah, and Niklaus draws him even closer._  
“ _Hush. Calm down. It's all right. I've got you.”_  
_One tear falls from Elijah's eyes, and Niklaus bents over and catches it with his lips._  
_Then Elijah is clutching to his body and Niklaus hides his face on his brother's shoulder._  
  
_His hand, meanwhile, resumes from where it had stopped, and to the index it's soon added the middle finger. He moves it, up and down, slowly and then faster, and Elijah regains gradually control of himself, and, then, he begins to answer to the cure of Niklaus' hand, meeting with each thrust his brother's fingers, opened like scissors, which are preparing Elijah for what both of them have waited too long to finally have._  
  
_When Niklaus decides that his brother's had enough preparation, he slides back his fingers, he takes off his clothes as fast as he can and he takes his erection in hand, approaching Elijah's hole._  
_At first, he only rubs the top of his dick against it, and the friction makes them both catch their breath._  
_Niklaus rests his cock over his brother's buttocks, he thrusts without penetrating Elijah, for once, twice._  
_Elijah moans, but this is not enough. For neither of them._  
  
_And Niklaus soon loses his patience and he directs his cock into his brother's hole, so tight it's almost painful to remain still and not to start thrusting into him, but Niklaus values some things above himself._  
_They're so rare they can almost be counted on one finger, but there are._  
_And one of these is Elijah._  
_So he waits, he seeks for his older brother's approval, before starting to move, and the feeling of finally being linked at a such profound and visceral level is sufficient to make Niklaus feel again those damned tears at the sides of his eyes._  
_He allows Elijah to see him so vulnerable, and the gentle stroking of Elijah's thumb on his cheek and the look his older brother gives him are all for Elijah to say that_ he knows _, that_ he won't say _, that he's_ flattered _._  
  
_Niklaus crashes their lips in a passionate – desperate? – kiss, at the same as he pushes deeper and he hits just that right spot in Elijah, and soon from both of their lips are escaping whimpers and moans._  
  
_Elijah tilts his head backwards, to the couch, exposing his neck, and Niklaus doesn't think – he's too much absorbed by feelings to wonder if his brother will mind, so he merely embeds his head in the hollow between his brother's neck and collarbone and, as he feels his canines lengthen and the capillaries being embossed, he sinks his teeth into Elijah's flesh, sucking and sucking until he's drinking his own brother's blood and there's nothing more_ addictive _._  
_Elijah moans and Niklaus can't help but replicate that sound, moving away from his skin after an intangible period of time._  
  
_Elijah is fast to return the favor: Niklaus feels his brother's canines break his flesh and then Elijah is sucking his blood, and Niklaus feels so dizzy. He could never dream of something more hollowing and_ awesome _. He fights back his climax with all the strength he can manage right now; he wants to fill his brother forever, to feel his skin so near to his own and his canines down into his flesh until the day he'll eventually die._  
  
  
_When they eventually come, almost together, they cry out each other's name._  
_And then Niklaus falls onto Elijah's chest, trapped between his arms, and he kisses the shape of his own canines on his brother's skin._  
_Hoping it could cicatrize._  
_Like a claim._  
  
  
“ _Mine.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first story I wrote about those characters or the TVD fandom in general and it's my very first story in english, so I hope I didn't write some obscenity. If that's so, sorry. Really.
> 
>  
> 
> ( It's merely an inspiration, but I felt like linking NotAnAngel97's story, 12 Hours, because it's awesome, and, maybe, if I hadn't read it, I wouldn't have wrote this fanfic at all - )


End file.
